buddyrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
This is strategies for Some buddy rush character 'Worrier' This is Proo By Punk_ucups@ymail.com In:Facebook 'Boorseye' Boorseye's sneak skill can be especially effective when activated at the same time as his other skills.Bullseye's "One Shot One Kill" This passive skill boosts the chance of killing monsters with a single attack. For larger monsters, it increases the damage.Mastering this skill and equipping "attack speed+" items can make the character strong & effective enough, even if the "attack" is low.This passive skill at level 1 has a 1% chance. Per skill level up, an additional 1% increases. At skill level cap (20), a total of 20% chance is possible. 'Wizz' Wizz's Z-Flash is especially effective against clusters of enemies. Wizz can very easily finish mobs in a single button, except for Freezemall, which you should leave it at lvl 1. Increasing his skill power is probably the best thing you should do as 10% really helps quite a lot, not to mention 40. 'Aiki lu' Because her Roar skill increases the entire party's offense, Aiki Lu is a good character for party play. Her Shooting Dumpling skill is effective when attacking a group of monsters, by stunning them and stopping them from using their skills. Her Blade Typhoon skill is also effective when attacking large numbers of monsters. Her passive skill is designed to increase evasion, so appropriate items with evade options will maximize her evasion. 'Botherella' Botherella is another character who is great in party play. Her Curse skill is by far the most effective skill in Buddy Rush. Investing skill points in upgrading the Curse skill can cut enemies' defenses by half. Thus, she is able to eliminate the monsters in the shortest amount of time, especially when in party play with a damage dealer.Botherella's "Pain Sharing" This passive skill allows Wolfgang (the dog) to share the damage taken by Botherella. Botherella does not share Wolfgang's damage though.This skill is useful to Botherella users who have difficulty controlling her / keeping her alive because she is a low-HP / high-damage character.This passive skill at level 1 has a 1% share. Per skill level up, an additional 1% increases. At skill level cap (20), a total of 20% damage is shared. 'Nagne' Nagne is most effective when equipped with attack speed boosting items. In fact, a 30 percent increase in attack speed is more effective than most of the offense items available. Nagne can get rid of large numbers of enemies in a short amount of time when he combines his Quick Step Slash skill and the Leaf Slash skill by activating them one after the other.Nagne's "Striking a Vital Spot" This passive skill boosts the chance of stun effect on all of Nagne's active skills.This is particularly good for group attacking active skills like Leaf Slash and Quick Step Slash as it can conserve party members' HP by freezing several monsters at a time.This passive skill at level 1 has a 2% chance. Per skill level up, an additional 2% increases. At skill level cap (20), a total of 40% chance is possible. Vivich Vivich can recover HP for entire party with her Heal skill and Sanctuary skill. A good combination of MP regeneration items and reduced skill cooling time items can cut down the use of potions during missions and modes. Vivich can be an offensive character as well. Her Lotus Slap skill can take out many monsters at a time. 'Vampino' Vampino does not need a lot of potions compared to other characters because he takes a part of the damage he causes and uses it as his own HP. Also, his Fatal Temptation skill, when upgraded with a lot of skill points, can temporarily make a maximum of five monsters play for the party's side. Because of these two skills, Vampino benefits the most from offensive items and reduced skill cooling time items, making up for his lower defense and HP. Flow Flow can turn into a wolf for long periods of time with his Metamorphosis skill. As a wolf, Flow has increased offense and maximum HP. He can stay a wolf for more than half of the duration of the mission, so he uses his basic attacks more than his other skills. So for Flow, offensive and attack speed items are better. 'Betty Junior' One of the strongest crowd controllers around, Betty Jr can effectively take out an entire grouped lured mob in one go. His three active skills are all Area of Effect and each of them are capable of dealing out tremendous amounts of damage. His passive skills makes him very versatile and you can build him up depending on how you play, whether it be with higher HP and HP regen for tanking, higher MP & MP regen for more skill capability, or higher Damage and Stun for faster killing. He has the highest base HP out of all the playable characters. He is also the only playable character who is based on an actual boss in the game. Skully Skully can attack wide ranges with her two guns. Her skills are very offensive. Her Spiral Shots skill, shooting dozens of bullets to monsters nearby, and her Hand Bomb skill, launching bombs to monsters within the area, are suitable for wide range attacks - unlike Boorseye's skills that attack one monster at a time. Also, her Don't Move skill makes monsters unable to move temporarily, which is great for evasion, especially when fighting boss monsters. Skully's passive skill is called Bleeding, causing continuous damage to monsters .is best to equip her with balanced offensive, defensive and critical items. Skully's "Sharp Shooter"This passive skill increases the attack speed and decreases her chances of being attacked by the monsters. In other words, Skully can attack the monsters more than do other characters, without attracting the monsters to herself. For the game jargon savvy, this is "aggro". Per skill level up, an additional 0.5% of attack speed increases. At skill level cap (20), a total of 10% attack speed is increased. 'Toxy' Toxy requires more hands-on control than many of the other characters. I'm So Sorry is a skill that allows Toxy to apply temporary toxins on her weapons, and the Infectious Poison skill is one that lets her poison any monsters nearby. Her Poison Explosion skill, when used on poisoned monsters, is an explosive offensive skill, causing strong splash damage. In other words, Toxy needs to combine her poisoning skills to maximize her offense. So even though Toxy is a melee type character, she requires MP regeneration items, reduced skill time cooling items, and skill power items. 'Arpu' Arpu is a long distance magician character with strong damaging attacks. His first active skill, Soul Picking, is a long-range attack that absorbs the soul of the monster it hits; this occurs until maximum souls are collected.(Higher level means more total souls) The second active skill, Soul Wave, uses the collected souls in a medium level explosion. Arpu's claim to fame is his third active attack, the Soul Catastrophe, the purple balloon of souls is hurled at enemies causing massive damage. Arpu is meant for strategic players; one must constantly be collecting souls in order to both increase the damage of the active skills and to stack the passive skills. Every soul adds attack and defense in normal attacks, but it creates Oblin genocide when Soul Catastrophe is cast with maximum souls. Category:Arpu